Along for the Ride:  The Beginning
by Blonde Ravenclaw
Summary: AU Or how my friends had too much coffee, decided to take over the world or really change it, calmed down a while later, decided to keep with it, and dragged me with them. Focus on OC's, Danny Riddle, view because it's fun to write from his view.


**_IMPORTANT PRE-STORY INFO IN BOLD._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, or Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle. I do own all other characters though.

Rating: T

**Warnings: Some language, a few naughty comments, and two friends trying to persuade their friend into obedience. Some insanity and odd humor... _AU and OC's_**

Genre: Humor/Friendship ...I think. Still not sure. May change. There isn't as much humor as usual.

**Read either _What We Don't Know: Year Six_ or _Some Not So Devious Plotting_ if you get confused over something.** This was originally just supposed to be part of my outtake story thing, but I changed my mind.

First in a three (?) part series.

**Just so you all know, this won't be updated. This is just a muse that bit me in the ass and wouldn't let me work on my main story. That is why it took almost a month for Chapter 2 of _Some Not So Devious Plotting_ to come out. Heh... The next one will be a separate story.**

Oh yeah! I forgot to list pairings...

Pairings: HP/HG, OC/OC (or SP/DR), LV/OC (LV/D.L-R.), GW/BZ (though you don't see any... just mentioned briefly)

**None of _Some Not So Devious Plotting _applies besides Harry adopting Serenity and some other things in the first two chapters.**

I guess this either happens after Harry's birthday or Serenity's (June 21st). It doesn't really matter because the next one will be when Harry is in his mid to early twenties. I haven't decided yet.

* * *

**Quick Bios of Danny and Serenity for new readers. Those who know who they are, skip.**

**Disaster Dante Riddle: **Voldemort's son who really prefers to go by Danny. As in, call him Dante or Disaster, and he'll beat you up. His mother just happens to be a powerful, royal vampire of the Lamia clan, which gives Danny a throne he's expected to take but really doesn't want. Danny is normally very chipper and easy-going but can get a little mood-swingy. He has a mysterious link with Harry Potter that they knew about since they were kids, but neither of the two can explain it. Danny is all brawn and no brain as the elite shadow mage. He is also Serenity's mate and boyfriend and is planning on adopting a girl named Mindy on his seventeenth birthday.

**Serenity Potter:** Orphaned before she was a day old, Serenity is Harry's first female best friend, and will be Harry's adopted, little sister once Harry is old enough to adopt her. Serenity is known for being pretty tempermental like most veela even though she is only half. Like Harry, who is a lightning mage in this series, and Danny, Serenity is a mage, a solar one. Serenity is Danny's mate even though he is very tall, and she's really short. She is almost literally a genius but isn't that strong physically though she has a wicked right hook.

* * *

Helpful Key

"Speak."

'Think'

_Writing_

A/N: Long key, wasn't it? ;-) Onto the story I guess. Enjoy! I went through & edited this time.

* * *

**Along for the Ride: The Beginning**

**Why Coffee Is Bad for You**

Serenity and Harry exchanged mischievous looks as they reached for the coffee. They had made sure that Danny was properly drugged with a sleep potion last night when Harry spiked his tea when the vampire had to run to the washroom. If it weren't for the fact that Danny always closely monitored their caffeine intake, the sibling-like friends would have felt bad for drugging him.

Unfortunately, Danny did it for a very good reason. Serenity and Harry had consumed too much for their own good let alone anyone elses.

* * *

"Wha…?" Danny muttered sleepily when he opened his eyes with great difficulty more than a couple hours later. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was talking to Harry late last night over tea. His tea tasted funny after he used the restroom, and when he told Harry just that, everything started to gradually go black. 

Danny sat up with a bit of sluggish trouble and realized that he was in his bed that he shared with Serenity. He looked at the alarm clock, and his brain computed a few disturbing, shocking facts. It was one o'clock, and no one woke him up like someone normally does. The other one took a little time for him to realize what was going on… There was a cage around the bed; he was trapped inside.

Danny blinked a few times. Okay, there was something going on. His brain was working less than usual, and that's saying something. He was normally aware but cranky when he first gets up in the mornings. Danny was just barely able to distinguish a conversation filled with maniacal laughter that seemed to be between his girlfriend and best friend.

"Soon the world will be ours, my Sister!"

"Yes! The world will bow down to the wrath of the Lord and Lady of Coffee!"

Danny groaned when insane, evil laughter followed. Those two must have purposely not gotten him up, got into the coffee, and had too much without him looming over their shoulders making sure they didn't drink too much. That did explain why he was currently in a cage though…

Danny's curiosity was spiked when he heard Serenity say, "Shall I go see if my soon-to-be consort is awake yet, Brother?" Was she planning on trying to convert him again or leave him…? Danny was scared to find out.

"Yes, Sister," was the response obviously from Harry. Great, Harry he could barely handle going psycho, but both of them at the same time was above his capabilities. Danny wasn't a miracle worker after all…

Danny found his eyes drooping again when the door was slammed open; Serenity skipped in. "Morning, love," the girl cooed and gained access into the cage with a snap of her fingers. Okay, he was the one being targeted as a suitable "consort".

"Wha's goin' on, Ren?" Danny said with a bit of a lethargic slur. His brain was finally starting to see that they had obviously done something to him.

"Yes, the vampire is still drugged!" Serenity quietly cheered to herself aloud.

"…I 'erd tat," Danny muttered. He really wanted to go back to sleep… Danny started to lie back down, but Serenity had other ideas.

"Hey! No one falls asleep on the Lady of Coffee!"

"Bu', lovely, I'm sleepy…!" Danny whined.

Serenity smirked and picked a bottle off the nightstand. "Here, dearie, this will make you feel all better." She held it away when Danny reached to grab it. "Na uh, uh, you're not getting it until you stop being so stubborn and surrender yourself to my Brother and I for we are the Lord and Lady Coffee, and we are taking over the world one coffee shop at a time! I can't do that without a certain, snexy half-vampire mage at my side."

"…wha'?" Serenity had said that really fast; Danny's brain was working slower than usual.

Serenity pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and said, "Just sign here, here, here, and here!" She handed him a pen and looked at him expectantly. Serenity was hoping that he was out of it enough to not read the whole thing.

Danny did as she hoped and sloppily signed his name automatically without thinking or reading it. "Can I sleep or sometin'?"

"Yep! Oh and by the way, my love, that was magical contract paper stuff that binds you to your word. Thanks for completely surrendering yourself to me and Brother and swearing your loyalty to us and your heart to me and promising to obey our every word!" chirped the blonde, pecking him on the cheek.

"What?!" Danny suddenly snapped, clearly aware. He had unconsciously taken the bottle, taking a small sip, when his brain all of a sudden cleared up right as Serenity stated what he had just done.

Serenity smiled brightly and took the cage down with a flick of her wrist. "You heard me. Come on, consort. Don't bother fighting 'cause you're ours now," she drawled too cheerily for it to make sense. She grabbed the mage's hand and dragged him out of the room and into the common that connected theirs and Harry's bedrooms together along with a bathroom.

Danny scowled but didn't fight. He really hoped there was a way to destroy this when and if they calmed down. Danny was the only one who could ever make those two calm down when they went all lordy on him. It was natural that he was the one probably forced to stay loyal now that he thought about it. Danny just hoped he would be able to warn the others…

* * *

Harry looked up when his sister came in dragging their lovable but defiant friend behind her. She had a smug look on her face, and she was protectively holding the magical contract paper to her chest. It was like the stuff that was used at those conferences, but the person agreeing would have to follow through or else they would get small bursts of pain whenever they disobeyed. 

He and Lady Coffee had to get Dante out of the way for he was the one always stopping them from being overly concerned for their safety because of his nature. The Lord Coffee knew that his sister wouldn't allow the vampire hybrid to die because she wanted him as her consort for he was already her mate. Of course she wasn't going to let that foolish, stubborn boy get hurt.

"He's ours," Sister announced when she got to the chair he was sitting at. She shoved her mate and hopefully new consort on the couch across from Harry gently; she sat very close to him and leaned her little head on his chest.

"You drugged me," the half-vampire grounded out. Oh, he had to be mad. Harry realized that very quickly.

"All we did was put a sleeping potion in your tea," Harry stated happily. He snatched the contract and read it giddily. It was in print; Danny was now their obedient… uh... servant! No, Danny wasn't a servant… Harry wasn't quite sure what Danny was to him. Well, he was going to be Harry's brother-in-law once his sister and best friend wed as soon as Harry and Serenity could put the wedding together.

"Oh, get over it. You're just irked that I got you to sign yourself away when you were still affected by the potion thingy!" Serenity chirped and poked the vampire's ashen forehead repeadtedly. "Besides, you can't do anything! You can't stop us now! Na, na, na, na, boo, boo!"

"Ha, ha! In your face! We told you that someday you would be ours, but you didn't believe us!" Harry taunted.

In reality, taunting a cranky, angry vampire who just got up isn't the best idea. Danny bared his fangs with a warning hiss and a flash of red in his eyes. Serenity sternly gave him a look and cuffed him. "Bad."

"Ooh! We get to mark our… uh… what are we calling him again, Sister?"

Serenity started to think with Harry. Danny tried to sneak away only to find that whenever he got near enough to a door to leave, his head started to really hurt and his body in general was in pain.

"Uh… How about…" Serenity started; she noticed that Danny was trying to escape and shouted, "Disaster Dante Riddle! Get your ass over here now!"

Danny gave her a look that told her that he wasn't planning on listening. His eyes widened in shock when pain burst through his body once again. What was going on?

"Danny, get over here, listen, or you'll start screaming from the pain you're causing yourself for disobeying," Serenity commanded sharply.

Danny realized he had to read what she just forced him to agree to before trying to get away. They must have done something to him or the paper that made his body sting whenever he did something he wasn't supposed to do now…! Danny broodingly sat next to Serenity again.

Harry was still thinking, but he said after another minute, "Duh! He's your pet consort, and my pet best friend!"

Danny had swiped the contract when they weren't looking but looked up in shock. "What did you call me?" he snarled under his breath.

"Get over it, pet," Harry snapped.

"Brother, be nice to our pet. He obviously doesn't like being called pet," Serenity warned when she saw the look on his face. Danny growled under his breath but kept reading. Serenity smiled lovingly and petted his head.

"Not a dog," Danny muttered. He was not in a very good mood. According to that stupid thing, he had to address Serenity as love, Harry as brother or mate, remain in Harry or Serenity's sight unless ordered or had permission to leave, no magic without order or permission, wear whatever Serenity picked out for him, and he can't leave the house when not needed unless he has permission from not Harry but Serenity. Danny was obviously being kept on a dreadfully short leash.

"I know, dearie! Go take a shower. I'll leave clothes out for you, sexy," Serenity chirped and then added, "and we'll start making you look more like my consort after you get out of your jammies. What are you waiting for? Go!" Serenity lightly spanked his butt and made the vampire rush out of the room.

"Now that he is out of the picture and securely on our side, we will be unstoppable!" Harry declared.

"Yes, Brother! My mate was the only person who could stop us! He is ours, and we have the advantages that he has to offer."

"Hm…?"

"Think about it, Brother. Dearie is the prince of the Lamia. He has sources." Serenity paused and then her eyes lit up. "What if we make dearie tell his great-uncle and grandmother about how Voldemort treats him? He could be turned and forced to stay with dearie's mother at his clan's village! That would get Voldie-Moldie out of our way!"

"Ingenious, Sister!"

"Yes! We will plan more once I have my consort established! You should think about having one, too, Brother!"

"I can kidnap Mi tomorrow!"

"Ah…! Why her?"

"Sister…!"

"Uh… I'll be leaving now… Gotta see if dearie has anything appropriate… Can you change his streaks to the brown coffee turns after you add the perfect amount of cream, please? I'll probably have to take him out shopping for more coffee colored stuff."

"Sure I will."

"Thankies!"

* * *

Danny cautiously stuck his head in his bedroom after he got out of the shower and changed his boxers. Okay, no Serenity to walk in on him. 

"Hi, dearie! Oops, sorry, didn't mean to walk in on you when you were a' prancing round in your snexy boxers. We need to get you boxers with coffee mugs on them," Serenity chirped when she walked in.

Danny sighed and quickly pulled on the black jeans on the bed. "Do you need something, love?"

"Eh? No, I was just seeing if you were ready yet. Come on, put your shirt on."

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled the brown t-shirt on. He had a feeling that he was going to be wearing a lot of brown and black until his friends were back to normal…

Serenity pointed to one of the few chairs in their room and stated, "Sit, consort."

"I have a name."

Serenity gave him a look and pulled out eyeliner. "I'll have to buy eyeliner in a better color sometime…" she mused as she carefully applied it on her now whimpering "consort".

"Please don't poke my eye out, love…" was Danny's rather feeble response. Serenity smirked when she realized that he was on the verge of giving in.

"Ah, don't worry, love, I won't. Don't be scared; I won't hurt you… once you stop fighting my brother and me."

"I won't fight you, love," Danny muttered dully. He might as well cooperate until they calm down…

Serenity squealed in joy and clapped her hands crazily. "Yay! I'll be right back. Stay." She hugged him tightly with a kiss on the lips before she rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Weirdo…" Danny muttered under his breath. He picked the eyeliner stick and crept to the window. Danny made sure no one was looking when he dropped it. He'd just blame it on Darry because the kitten was lounging on the window ledge. 

Danny had just sprawled on the bed when Harry and Serenity burst through the door. Danny got the wind knocked out of him by _both_ of them hugging him tightly. "Uh… bro…" he squeaked out. Sure, he and Harry hugged when they were seven, but they were sixteen; teenaged guys do not hug each other like that!

"What? We're among family here," Harry stated and hugged the vampire again.

Danny regretted lying down when both of them decided that it would be a good idea to sit on his arms; he rolled his eyes as if it didn't affect him and said to Serenity, "Love, Darry knocked your eyeliner out the window. I didn't notice until I heard it roll off, and it was a little too late by then…"

"Oh well, I was going to buy more anyways. I don't think it's healthy for us to share eyeliner. I need to teach you how to put it on yourself sometime…" Serenity replied and pushed his bangs out of his face.

Danny whimpered quietly and gave her his best puppy eyes. He stuck his lip out cutely knowing full well that she was falling for it by the look on her face. "Ah, you don't have to wear eyeliner if you don't want to, hubby," she cooed and ran her fingers through his damp hair.

Danny blinked and asked with confusion, "Hubby…?"

"We're getting married as soon as possible. Did Darry forget to tell you…? I asked him to."

Danny was a little disturbed by the fact that she had asked her cat to do that. "No. Love, Darry can't talk to me."

"He can't? He talks to Sister and me," Harry stated.

If Danny was able to and wasn't being pinned down to the bed by his friends sitting on his arms, he would have backed away out of the room slowly then run like the devil. "Will you two get off my arms?"

"No. You surrendered, bestest friend. You're our property from now on," said Harry with a flighty smile.

"That means we can do whatever we want to you," Serenity added with a bright, slightly dreamy smile as she ran her hand through his hair.

Danny growled softly and earned himself a cuff from Serenity. Danny muttered under his breath, "If there is a way to get around that contract, I will find it."

Serenity smugly smiled and stated, "Agree to be our loyal pet or spend the rest of your life as our prisoner, your choice. I thought you said you weren't going to fight. Besides, it's an Unbreakable Vow on paper."

Danny glared but shut up. He once again tried wiggling his arms out from under them. "You two are making my arms hurt…!"

"Sister, we still need to mark him before he somehow manages to run away… It seems we have to get as much control over him as possible for him to submit," Harry said to Serenity, completely ignoring the vampire whose arm he was using as a chair.

"Indeed it does…" Serenity said a little sadly. "Which arm do you want?"

"I'll just mark the one I'm sitting on. What should I mark him as?"

Serenity shrugged and got off his arm. Danny immediately tried to move it, but she grabbed his hands and tied them together above his head. "Darry, come here, sweetie," Serenity cooed. Darry ran over to her with a cute meow. Serenity picked him up and put him where she was holding Danny's hands above his head. "Brother, maybe you can mark 'Pet' on his arm so he learns his place."

"I'm not your pet," Danny snapped with a grimace as the cat started to lick his hands. "Darry, stop it that tickles!"

"Then what are you?"

"Your companion," Danny said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Sure, whatever. As long as you're happy," Harry said quickly. Danny knew that they desperately needed him. All three of them needed the others, or they would fall apart. He was willing to bet that he could get whatever he wanted as long as he stayed with them faithfully.

Danny managed to get Darry off his hands finally. "Love…!" Danny whined.

"What?"

"Untie my hands…!"

"Not until you behave."

"Make me want to."

Serenity took it as a challenge. She bit her lip in concentration and said, "If you promise to behave and not runaway, I'll bond to you fully."

Danny mentally weighed the pros and cons. On one side, Serenity and Harry would stop trying to convert him, and he would get Serenity fully. On the other side, he would have to listen and stuff, and Serenity might be mad when (and if) she was back to normal.

Harry gave him a look that clearly said what he wanted him to do. Danny meekly said, "…I guess." Harry smirked smugly.

"Yay! Brother, shoo."

"Yeah, mate, what she said," Danny said and sat up. Danny applauded himself mentally when he managed to make them forget about "marking" him, whatever that meant.

* * *

Harry was making "devious" plans on how to capture Hermione when the door opened, and Serenity and Danny walked in hand in hand. Harry glanced at them and noticed that a ring adorned both of their left ring fingers. 

"Where did you get the rings?"

Serenity smiled lovingly at the vampire-hybrid before saying, "It's part of the process. They're called uh… Did the book even say what they're called, hubby?"

"Nada," Danny said and hugged her tightly with adoration in his eyes.

"Guess what, Brother! We're technically married now!"

"Good, saves time meant for planning your wedding…"

"Yep-yep! Danny, sit across from him." Danny picked her up and sat across from Harry obediently.

Harry looked his best friend in the eye and demanded, "You're going to stay here and not fight us anymore?"

Danny nodded and tried to nip Serenity's neck. Serenity pushed his head away easily. "Lo-_ove_, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since one in the morning, and you have your hair up in a way that gives me full view of your luscious neck."

Serenity and Harry exchanged panicked looks and dragged the vampire downstairs to the kitchen. They finally had their vampire, and they were going to take care of him.

* * *

'Danny, bestest friend! Are you awake?!?' 

'Huh…? What is it, mate?'

'Tell Sister I'm going to be leaving at eight to get Hermione when she gets up, okay?'

'I can just wake her up now. If I have to be up at six thirty, she does.'

'You should be nicer to your girlfriend.'

'Dude, we're married in the eyes of my people. She's my _wife_.'

'Then you should be nicer to your wife.'

'She would do the same, damn thing to me, though!'

'I probably couldn't stop you anyways…'

"Darling… Love…" Danny whispered in her ear. Serenity mumbled something and rolled over. He was curious to see if she was normal or still thought she was the Lady of Coffee. Harry obviously still thought he was the Lord. Danny poked her forehead when she wouldn't get up.

"Huh…? Uh, where am I and why is the last thing I remember is drinking coffee?" muttered the blonde.

"You and Harry went psycho again."

"Oh shit… Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, but, um, look at your ring finger…"

Serenity's eyes widened when she saw the dark silver ring with a blood-red ruby adorning it. She looked to see there was a gold band with a few small circles of blood-red spots on it adorning Danny's. Serenity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She carefully pulled her sleeve back and saw the word "Dante's" neatly engraved into her skin.

"I'm just going to wait until I get my memory back from that before I start screaming at you for bonding to me while I wasn't in my right mind…"

"Hey! You were trying to bribe me into obedience, and Harry was looking like he was going to murder me if I said no!"

'Is my sister still herself? I order you to tell the truth.'

Danny paled when he realized that Harry was using him to make sure Serenity stayed psycho. By the paling of the veela, she must have realized what she had done yesterday. "Uh, love…"

"What now?"

"Uh, Harry just ordered me to tell him if you were back to normal…"

"And that stupid paper thing makes you tell the truth if he orders it… Ah, crap."

"Sorry…" Danny muttered before answering Harry.

* * *

The door slammed open five minutes later. Serenity was snuggled in her new husband's arms. 

"Bestest friend, hand your wife over," demanded Harry harshly.

"Dearie, don't," Serenity stated with a smirk. She had her logic back. "You can use your magic, too."

Danny smiled gently at her and surrounded them with a shield.

"Shoot…! Uh… um… uh… Oh! Don't listen to her until further notice. No magic and come here, Danny."

The shield collapsed, and Serenity could only watch as Danny tried to fight Harry's control. His eyes were clamped shut. 'He must be in so much pain…' thought Serenity. A few tears trailed down her cheeks. "Do it," she whispered in his ear with a small kiss on the cheek.

Danny gave her an apologetic look and stood grudgingly at Harry's side. Danny sharply inhaled when Harry held a knife to his throat. "Sister, come with me, or he dies."

"I'm your best friend, damnit!" Danny argued.

Harry ignored him and sternly looked at the frightened girl. "Sister…"

"Bro…!" whined the vampire. "You spent all that time just to kill me…! Besides, if I die, she dies now that we're fully bonded…!"

Harry froze when Danny said that. The knife disappeared and both of the slightly younger teens relaxed somewhat. Harry seemed to have no idea what to do. He suddenly smiled brightly at Danny and said, "Oh, bestest friend, go pick your wife up and carry her over here, please."

Danny bit his lip but scooped Serenity in his arms. Serenity immediately clung to his neck. "Sh… It's okay, love," he whispered softly in her ear.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, into the common room."

Danny sighed sadly and carried his mate. He peppered her neck with feather-light kisses as he walked. Danny sat across from Harry. Danny barely bit back a laugh when he saw all of the coffee on the table. "Mate, she's going to wet herself if she has that much caffeine in her system."

"Shut up and keep your grip on her."

Danny hugged her tightly and sat his chin on her head. 'I got my lovely,' he sang quietly in her mind. Serenity giggled despite the situation.

"Drink up, Sister," Harry said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Danny held his very hyper, very insane wife's hand as she dragged him around a park a few hours later. She said he needed walked. Well, at least she was still basically the same except prone to random bursts of insane laughter and plotting to take over the world with Harry… 

"Love, can we eat now?" Danny asked when he finally saw his chance to catch her in his arms.

"Sure. Wanna get pizza? We're right by our favorite place."

"Okay, we haven't had it in a while anyhow."

* * *

Danny and Serenity exchanged looks when they heard screaming once they entered their house. "I think Granger is here…" the vampire commented. He put the pizza boxes in the refrigerator for later. 

"Come on," commanded the veela.

"I'll see if he's alright…" Danny muttered.

'Bro…?'

'Yes, Danny?'

'Are you okay? Ren and I hear screaming at this moment…'

'Oh, Mi's just about as pissed as you were until Serenity offered to bond to you.'

'Oh… Kinda random, but love and I got pizza, two double cheese and two pepperoni pizzas.'

'Okay! Ask Sister if we have any more of that parchment stuff we used on you.'

"Love, Harry's okay. Granger just isn't taking it well. He wanted to know if you guys had any more of the parchment stuff you tricked me into signing."

Serenity seemed unaffected by the bitterness in his tone at the last part and continued going upstairs and dragging him with her.

"Know what, dearie, we never marked you…"

"You told me you wouldn't mark me unless I tried to leave you."

"Not _that_ kind of mark, sexy."

"Oh…"

"Do you mind if I go through your sketchpads for ideas…? You know how good I am at art."

"Sure… I'm not sure where half of them are though, love."

"I don't need to look through all billion and one sketchpads you own anyways, hubby."

Danny stuck his tongue out and opened the door for his mate. Serenity gave him a flirty smile and walked in. "Brother!" yelled the blonde.

"I'm in my room, Sister!"

"Oh… Danny, go get some of your drawings from our room while I see what's going on."

Serenity poked her head in to see a very angry Hermione with a slightly scared Harry. "…Brother, why does she still have her wand?"

"Because…?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Golden ropes wrapped around the rather irked witch; the wand flew into the veela's hand. "I'm going to go hide and lock this. Call when you need me to get rid of the energy bonds, Brother. Maybe I'll make Danny reinforce the wards… I'm going to mark Danny as my consort soon because we both kept getting sidetracked."

"It seemed like he was distracting us on purpose…"

"He thought I was going to mark him as… you know, the one some veela use."

"In other words, he was terrified."

"Yep. Calmed down considerably when I cleared that up."

"Do we have more of…?"

"I don't know. You're the one who used it last, brother."

"I was…?"

"Yeah. I think you need more coffee. I'll start some soon."

"Thanks."

Serenity rolled her eyes and entered her room. Danny was digging through the closet and throwing sketchpads over his shoulder as he found them. "Okay, that's enough, dearie."

Dreamy blue eyes met hers, and Serenity found herself wanting to swoon. She had definitely found the perfect consort whose love literally belonged to her since yesterday afternoon. "Hi, love. What's that in your hand? Did you take Jamie's wand again?"

"It's Granger's. We need to hide it somewhere…"

"Oh, I found some of my old sketchpads!"

Serenity smiled and patted her adorable mate on the head. "I can see that, dearie. Let's just lock this in our closet for now… I want to look through them now. Sit next to me on the bed."

Danny hopped on the bed and leaned against the pillows. Serenity sat next to him and started flipping through the pictures. Danny immediately wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Danny could tell that he was more relaxed now that she was fully bonded to him. He wasn't always fretting when he couldn't see her and stuff. He could tell though that when she was with him, he wanted to be as close as possible. Serenity wasn't disagreeing so he was guessing she was feeling the same way.

Serenity was in bliss. She was looking through her consort's art with said consort snuggled next to her contently. Danny was obviously happy at the moment; she had been worried that he wouldn't like life as a consort because he was always one for action and fretting over her and Brother. There was no way she was letting him fight, and she knew that his concern was what was making him stop them all those other times.

Serenity wasn't sure if he would let her do anything dangerous without him being there though… 'I guess it would be best to at least have him there as back-up with strict orders to only use magic unless Brother or I was in trouble…'

Serenity scooted on his lap and leaned against him. Darn it, why did he have to be such a great artist? He was making this way too hard for her to decide! That wolf does look wicked though… She knew a coffee theme would be too obvious.

"Dearie, why are you making this so hard?!" whined Serenity just for good measures.

"Pardon?"

"You have too many cool drawings to choose from…!" the veela whined.

"…is that a compliment or a complaint?"

"Both. Now be a good hubby and get back to covering me with those little kisses."

Serenity flipped through a couple other ones before deciding on doing that wolf one she saw. Easy enough for her to imitate and something Danny would actually get as a tattoo. "Consort, do you mind if I rip a page out…?"

"Uh, which one?" Serenity showed him the page. "Go ahead, it's not like I don't have a billion other doodles of wolves…"

"You call that a doodle…? Never mind, take your shirt off. I'm going to put it on your upper back."

"You just want to see me shirtless," Danny playfully accused as he removed his shirt.

"That is a little perk," she stated with a bright smile. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I need to change your earring…" She dropped the paper and grabbed a bronze hoop out of her jewelry drawer. She carefully took the silver one out of Danny's ear and replaced it with the other one.

"Ow…"

"Have you been twisting it and stuff like I told you to?"

"No…"

"Please tell me you at least used the cleaning stuff."

"I did that. I don't anymore because the directions said six weeks."

"Good. Hm, you'll look like the perfect consort since I nagged Brother into changing your streak color… All you need now is to be marked as my loving consort. Lie down on your stomach. What are you waiting for?!"

Danny rolled his eyes and lied down. Serenity definitely was still mainly the same when she couldn't resist playfully pinching his bum. "Hey, leave my bum alone."

"You are the one who signed a contract that completely surrendered yourself to me. I owned you the moment you signed it."

"I'm still mad at you for doing that."

"Get over it."

"You should be nicer to me."

"Why? You can't do anything."

"I can jump out the window."

"You are just asking to get a collar and leash. I really don't want to put a collar on you and walk you around everywhere on a leash."

Danny gulped and shut up. Serenity smirked and focused on the image, pictured it on Danny's back, and closed her eyes in concentration. She knew it worked when Danny yelped.

"Ow…!" he whined. "That hurted…!"

"Hurted isn't a word," Harry said. Hermione was still bounded and gagged. Harry was carrying her carefully. "Sister, I need to talk to you once you finish marking your consort."

"I just finished."

"She was a meanie and didn't tell me that it was going to hurt…!" whined Danny.

"You are very whiney today."

"You know you love me."

"Hubby, you should be very glad that you are so bloody sexy at times…"

"I'm pretty sure that was a compliment and an insult at the same time."

Harry interrupted, "Sister…!"

"Right, coming. Kissy, dearie."

Danny embraced her and quickly kissed her. "Be good for Jamie," he teasingly whispered in her ear.

"I'm leaving Mi here, Dan. Don't let her touch anything. Do you think we can risk taking the bonds off, Sister?"

"I guess. But just to make sure… Danny, you can use magic if she tries to leave."

"'Kay."

Serenity removed the bonds on the witch and shut the door. Danny sighed when the wards were thrown up. "You okay, Granger?" he asked as he tried to figure out where he threw his shirt.

"What is wrong with them?!"

"They develop this weird alter-ego thingy whenever they have too much caffeine."

"I thought you personally watched their caffeine intake!"

"Harry thought it would be fun to spike my tea with a potion two nights ago… Well, I think it was actually really early yesterday morning. I was asleep until one something in the afternoon yesterday. How do you think I felt when I woke up feeling like I was half-dead and realizing the bed was surrounded by a _cage_ created by my former girlfriend's magic?"

"Former?"

Danny sighed and rolled his sleeve up right after he got his shirt back on to Hermione's relief. "She said she would fully bond to me if I stopped fighting… Harry looked like he was going to kill me if I said no. In my people's eyes, she's not my girlfriend; she's my wife. Serenity's been calling me 'hubby' ever since I told her that…"

Hermione was shocked by that. "B-but you're sixteen!"

"Really, I never knew that," was his sarcastic answer. "You can sit down on a chair if you want. It was my room that I shared with Jamie during the summer until they switched rooms. I think Harry was glad to get away from my snoring…"

Hermione quickly sat down in a chair. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"No… I'm either right next to them or they're somewhere where I can't reach. They don't 'plot' in front of me. My guess is that Harry wants you as his 'consort' because you're dating. Serenity clung to me because she chose me as her mate even though she didn't tell me that until two-three months after she decided that, and there's the fact that I'm always the one who gets them to calm down whenever this happened before."

Hermione processed the information before replying. "So they were trying their hardest to get you out of the picture without killing you?"

"Yep… They succeeded because Serenity convinced me to sign what turned out to be the equivalent of an Unbreakable Vow minus the consequences on paper when I was still drugged."

Hermione told him to continue.

"Basically, I do whatever they say and a bunch of other crap or else I get these weird jolts of pain down my spine that really hurts."

"Do you think…?"

"Sorry, but I think Harry is planning on it. Luckily, he misplaced the special parchment they have to use if there's even any left."

Hermione sighed. At least there was someone partially sane around her age in this house… It just had to be the Dark Lord's son though. A thought hit her. "I thought you hated me."

"Harry had to deal with your dad. I'm the equiv-equiv-va-."

"Equivalent?"

"Yeah, that word of that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was curious about the books or something like that littering the floor. Out of curiosity, she picked one up and skimmed through. It was a drawing pad or something…

"Who drew these? They're good," she commented out of boredom.

"Thanks."

"_You_ did them?"

"I don't like that tone. I'll tell love that you're being mean to me, and she'll kick your arse. Sorry, but she doesn't like you."

"I never noticed," Hermione sarcastically responded.

"Do you know why? Every time I ask her she threatens to make me sleep on the couch."

"No…"

"That's weird. I'm bored."

"Random much?"

"You sound like my half-brother."

"…which side of the family?"

"Mother's."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. There are two people who know: my mother and who would have been my step-father I guess if he wasn't killed. That's all I know about him. My family refuses to talk to about him."

"That's too bad."

Danny shrugged with a yawn. Both teenagers blinked when they heard a meowing. "I think Darry wants in… Stupid cat…" Danny walked to the door and said to Hermione, "This might be a little loud…" before yelling, "Guys, can I let Darry in?"

"Sure!" Serenity yelled back. Danny opened the door just enough for the kitten to get in and closed it again.

Hermione immediately picked Serenity's kitten up and started cooing over it. Darry purred and obviously loved the attention. Danny rolled his eyes and pulled a relatively empty sketchpad out of a drawer. "Women…" he muttered rather loudly.

"I heard that."

"That was the point, Granger."

"Shut up, Riddle."

"Make me."

Of course, Serenity and Harry just had to enter right when the two started bickering. "Knock it off," Serenity warned.

"And to think they were actually getting along…" Harry muttered.

"Wait, you put listening charms up, didn't you," Danny accused.

"Duh," Serenity responded and sat on the vampire. "Come on, we're going to the movies and then dinner." Danny swept her up in his arms lovingly immediately following her statement. "Put me down."

Danny stuck his lip out but complied. "Why…?" Serenity rolled her eyes and pulled a pair of shackles out of her purse. She attached one end to Danny's wrist and the other to hers. Harry did the same thing to him and Hermione.

"Spell, Brother."

"…right." Harry flicked his wrist; the shackles disappeared. It was obviously an Invisibility Spell by the way that Danny moved his arm and Serenity's followed.

"Danny, stop that. I don't see what you find amusing about that…" muttered Serenity. She grabbed his hand that was shackled to hers tightly.

"Your hand is, like, stalking mine…!"

Serenity laughed and led him out of the room. Harry dragged Hermione with him from behind.

'Love,' Danny said in the veela's mind.

'Hm?'

'Why were there shackles in your purse?'

'I had to hide them from you.'

'Why?'

'Brother said so.'

'Okay… Why am I shackled to you anyways? You know I love you. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon. I'm yours.'

'That's so sweet of you! We were worried that Granger would make you want to rebel again for a second there by your conversation…'

'Thanks for the vote in confidence, love.'

'Get over it. What part of "you are our belonging" do you not get?'

'…what does that have to do with anything? Wouldn't that make you trust me _more_ because I can't really do anything against you?'

'O M G! You just said something _smart_!'

Danny pouted at her as she teleported them into an alley. 'You should be nice to me.'

'Why?'

'You're my owner and wife.'

'Okay, you do have a point there. Come on, follow me.'

'Do I have a choice?'

'No.'

* * *

Harry and Hermione were having a very different conversation. 

"Please be mine, Hermione. Think of all the benefits," Harry insisted.

"You are not in your right mind, Harold James Potter."

"Whatever are you talking about, my love?" was his answer. Harry was trying his best to imitate Danny whenever Serenity was mad at him but was failing miserably even though he was sure that he was emulating him perfectly. He thought the two bookworms were enough alike for it to work…

"Harry!"

"What? I give up… _Ma amour obedecer._"

Harry smirked smugly when Hermione soon was snuggling next to him. He was even able to remove the shackles on her and his best friend. Harry really needed a way to gain the control he had on Danny over Hermione too… If those two banded together… Harry didn't want to think about what would happen if her brains and his power were working together.

He would just have to keep a close eye on Danny. "Do you want to eat first or go to a movie, Sister?" he asked Serenity when the newly married couple stopped so he and his soon-to-be consort could catch up.

"Hungry…" Danny whined.

"You're always hungry," Serenity pointed out.

"So? I'm a growing boy."

"You don't need to grow anymore, dearie. You are over six feet tall."

"I'm still hungry."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, we'll eat first. Why are you so whiny today?"

Danny stuck his tongue out and followed Serenity into a restaurant. 'What's up with Granger, bro?' Danny suddenly asked in Harry's head.

'I had to cast that love spell on her. I didn't feel like hassling right now.'

'Oh, okay.'

Danny smiled and affectionately squeezed Serenity's hand before he was shoved into the booth. Serenity and Harry slid next to them, Serenity by Danny and Harry by Hermione. Serenity and Danny exchanged glances when Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

Danny wrapped an arm around Serenity and started to attempt to pull her on his lap. Serenity was much easier to please psycho because she practically jumped on him. Possessively, she whispered in his ear, _"Mine."_

"Yours," he whispered back and hugged her tightly. Serenity smirked and clung to his neck. Danny didn't miss the brief flash of jealously in Harry's eyes.

* * *

Danny flinched when the spell wore off Hermione as they were about to teleport home after seeing some movie Danny never heard of before now. "Calm down, Granger," he snapped and picked Serenity up. 

"Be nice," Harry scolded and started to try to sooth the irked girl. Serenity rolled her eyes and teleported her and her husband home.

"Right, going to let Brother work his mess out himself," Serenity decided. "Come on, hubby. Into my room."

"…you mean _our_ room?"

"No, _my_ room. I own you now. You're just a possession. You don't own anything at all but my love."

"Nice to know I mean so much to you."

"You're my most beloved possession if that makes you feel any better. Besides, you mean a lot to me. I am just completely in charge of your welfare, life, and you in general now."

"Can I own Shadow?" Danny asked with big blue eyes as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Fine, you can still own Shadow. Keep that vampire mutt of yours away from my little Darry though or else."

Danny stuck his tongue out and ran into their bedroom. Serenity rolled her eyes again and followed him.

"Shirt off," Serenity commanded. Danny raised an eyebrow questioningly but obeyed. His question was answered when Serenity lunged at him, knocking him flat on his back onto the bed. Serenity was kissing him greedily. Danny wasn't sure what to do besides wrap his arms around her and return the affection.

"Any reason why you wanted me to take my shirt off, love?" Danny said between gasps of breath once Serenity pulled away.

"You're hot, and once Brother convinces Granger to be his consort, I'll have full ownership of you because Brother said he'd give up his control of you if I helped him with Granger. You'll be all _mine_ by the time this month is over at the latest. …do you know where the locket you stole for me for our first month anniversary is?"

"Uh… I thought you kept it in the drawer over there with my… collar." Danny felt very awkward admitting that he did indeed had a collar even if friends only gave it to Serenity for Christmas as a joke.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about your collar, dearie. I _knew_ something was missing!" Serenity skipped over and grabbed the locket and the collar.

"I look like your pet…!" Danny whined after she put the collar on him.

"Do you think I care?" snapped the veela when she was trying to put the locket on.

"…probably not."

"Be a good consort and stop whining. The only reason why you haven't been killed is that you're Harry's best friend, and I love you. Make us angry, and we won't be so kind. While I know I couldn't kill you even if I tried, I'm not afraid to be strict with you and even punish you."

Danny gulped at the threat and immediately apologized. "Sorry, love."

Serenity smiled dreamily at him; Danny found himself being pounced on again by his wife. She was nuzzling her head against his bare chest with a purr. "I love you."

"Love you too, frisky."

Serenity suddenly smirked, knocked him on his back again, and held a knife to his throat. "Now to insure you care," she purred lovingly.

"Wh-what?"

"Just answer these questions truthfully. Who do you belong to?"

"You and Harry," Danny answered almost immediately.

"Who are you supposed to listen to more though?"

"Whoever seems scarier at the moment," Danny stated. That was what he was doing currently… and she did saw truthfully…

Serenity growled and said, "Let me ask you again. Who do you listen to more?"

"You except when you're acting weird."

"Good boy. Who does your loyalty belong to?"

"You and through you, Jamie."

Serenity smiled and patted him on the head. "Good consort." The knife disappeared, and Danny found his lips being attacked by a veela again. He wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Harry opened his sister's bedroom door after locking Hermione in his room. Of course, she had to be snogging her consort… "Ahem." 

"What?" Serenity snapped and pulled away between breaths.

"Do you have any ideas how to get Mi to calm down…? You said you'd help me, Sister! I'm not destroying the contract giving me ownership of our vampire until you help me get my own consort." Harry gave Danny a look when the vampire made a face at being called, "our vampire".

"Um… Hey, dearie?"

"Yes, love?"

"Couldn't you turn her…?"

"That probably wouldn't do you guys any good considering I just had very, _very_ good luck when I found out that you were my mate. If I turned her, I doubt Jamie would be her mate. I can try talking to her if you want."

"Okay. Come on, Dan."

"No…! Can't you see we were a little busy, brother? She's refusing to marry you, not kiss. Go bug Granger."

Harry scowled and stormed out.

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "I'm glad that I own you now, dearie. You can't storm out rudely like that because you're not allowed. See, life would have been better if you would have just let me own you from the start. The only thing you have to worry about is being a good husband, father, and friend. …and looking sexy but I'm pretty sure it's impossible for you to look ugly."

Danny smiled and hugged her in return. Darn it, she was right! He was less stressed now… He had more time to spend with Mindy when Serenity and Harry was plotting Morgana-knew-what. Danny could run around the house as he pleased when Serenity and Harry didn't want him there, or he was told to specifically stay out of one area.

"Don't you need to take a shower, love? Will I be able to call you lovely and stuff once Harry gets rid of the contract? Please? I don't mind calling you love; it just gets a little… redundant after a while."

"You just used a big word! I'm not sure if you used it right, but you still used a big word! We won't need a contract if you swear your loyalty to me. Hint. Hint."

"If you want me to…" whispered the vampire softly in her ear. Serenity perked up even more and started to bounce on his lap.

"I do need to take a shower… Darn it! Kiss first." Danny kissed her and let her rush into the bathroom. "Uh, you can leave this room. Just don't leave our quarters…"

* * *

Danny stretched and went to see if Hermione and Harry were making out like Serenity told them to. He knocked on Harry's door and stuck his head in. "Whatcha doing?" 

Harry had his arms wrapped around Hermione who was reading. Harry was reading over her shoulder. "Do you mind, Danny? Where's Sister?"

"I don't mind at all, and my wife is in the shower. You two are only reading, mate. You walked in while love and I were kissing."

"Riddle, get a shirt on," snapped Hermione.

"You're just jealous that I have a consort mark, and you don't," Danny stated immaturely and stuck his tongue out.

Harry laughed and asked, "Where is it?"

Danny turned around and lifted his hair because it was long enough to cover a good portion of his back.

"Well, that explains why I heard you scream like a girl."

"It was a very manly scream, thank you very much. She didn't tell me I was going to feel anything! She just did it after spending forever going through some of my sketchbooks and making me lie on my stomach."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are those burn scars on your chest?"

"Love got mad at me when I scared her during that time of month last year… She threw a fireball at me… never did apologize for it either… I'm scared now… My owner throws fireballs at people who make her angry."

Harry started to laugh a little harder. Danny cracked a smile and plopped his bum down on the floor. Harry rolled his eyes at him and said after he composed himself, "You really can sit down in a chair, Danny."

"Your floor is comfy though, mate!"

"You're going to bug us until Sister gets out of the shower, aren't you?"

"Yep, love said I have to stay in your guys' quarters. I think she wanted to be able to find me easily."

"Why didn't you just say 'our', bro?"

"Love said I was only a possession, and the only thing I owned was her love… and Shadow."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with her…" muttered Harry. He took a gulp of his coffee. "Do you two want any coffee?"

"No," both said at the same time.

"Weirdoes…"

"Is there any left? Love might want some when she gets out."

"…and to think I thought you were overenthusiastically loyal before."

Danny's ears perked up when the shower turned off. Hermione was starting to worry that he had given up and given into the will of his mate. She knew Danny was an asset to have on her side, but he had the weakness of being easily swayed by his mate's wants. It seemed he had given into his vampire nature and submitted like Harry and Serenity hoped he would.

The vampire ran as fast as he could to the door when he heard it open and immediately swept the girl in his arms when she stepped out. Serenity giggled girlishly and pecked his lips. "You're such a good hubby now," the veela cooed and ran her fingers through his hair.

Danny smiled lovingly and asked, "Do you want any coffee or anything, love? Bro said there was some coffee…"

"Coffee!"

"Why did I even ask…?" Danny muttered to himself. He carried her downstairs with grace.

"Hi, Dan. Hi, Serenity," Ginny said. She was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking tea. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Danny's state of dress.

"Hi, Red. Is that my tea?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I was thirsty… It's not that bad after adding a lot of sugar and honey to it."

"Ew," Serenity stated and poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Isn't it a little late for coffee, Ren?"

"Never too late for coffee!"

'Love, you might want to calm down when we're not alone or with Jamie… She might suspect something.'

'Oh, yeah, you're right! Thanks, hubby!'

"We're planning on spending the night researching," Danny said. "She might need it…"

"Yeah, research!"

"On what?" asked Ginny curiously.

"…stuff!" Danny said after a few moments.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff!" Serenity chirped and went back upstairs cradling her coffee mug.

* * *

Danny _was_ going to follow her, but Ginny grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "What is going on, Dan?" 

"Nothing."

"Really, did they have too much caffeine again?"

"…of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Did they threaten you?"

"No. Red, if they really went lordy again, I would not be talking to you. I would probably be tied to a chair and locked in a warded room. Would I ever go along with them?" smoothly lied the vampire.

"Good point… Did she have sugar or something?"

"Yep, I'm not sure how she ate that big sundae by herself, but she did it. I'm going back up, see ya."

"Bye, Dan. Good night."

"You too."

* * *

Danny ran his hand through his already ruffled hair as he went up the steps. Why didn't he tell her the truth? Danny had a feeling that his vampire nature was messing with his brain… again. 

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Serenity and Harry staring at him sternly and a little angrily once he got up the steps. They were blocking his way. "What is it…?"

"You told her," Serenity growled out.

"No I didn't!" insisted the vampire.

"Really?" Harry drawled sardonically. "Follow us now and put your hands where we can see them."

Danny shrugged his shoulders, grabbed Serenity's hand, and put his other arm around Harry's shoulders. The shorter teens were watching his every move suspiciously. Danny found it so ironic that they never expected a thing whenever he really was plotting against them whenever this happened before, and the one time he was just going along with it, they were wary.

"It's really funny that you're finally being worried that I'm doing something against ya guys the one time I'm not doing anything," Danny stated.

Serenity and Harry seemed caught off guard by his statement. "Uh… Bind his arms?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah…"

Danny rolled his eyes when his arms were suddenly pinned to his sides. Serenity and Harry both grabbed one of his shoulders and shoved him into his and Serenity's room.

Harry pulled a bottle out of his pocket and said, "Let's see if you're telling the truth, bestest friend."

"Whatever." Danny opened his mouth and let Harry put a few drops of what he assumed was truth serum on his tongue.

"Uh… what's you name?"

"Disaster Dante Riddle."

Serenity bit her lip and asked, "Who was your first kiss with?"

"Harry."

"It works," Harry decided.

Serenity took over. "Did you tell Ginny Weasley what Brother and I were up to?"

"Nada."

"Give him the antidote, Brother."

Harry quickly did as Serenity removed the bonds. "…sorry for not believing you, bro…" muttered Harry guiltily. Serenity looked just as ashamed.

"What did I ever do to lose your trust? I thought we were friends 'till the end, and then you guys go and strip me of my freedom and don't even trust me anymore! You're my best friends no matter what. It took me a while to see that you're still the same, but I care about you guys."

Serenity climbed on his lap and peppered his face with kisses as Harry left the room. He soon reentered carrying the contract. "We're sorry…" he muttered, ripping the paper in two. A rush of power hit Danny before the pieces of parchment littered the ground.

* * *

Danny was unsure of what he should do. Knock them out and go against what he just said or just let them do as they please. It was weird… Before whenever they went lordy, they were completely different people. Now, it was like a few things were just added to their personality… 

Danny wasn't sure if he was going to regret it or not when a string of words left his mouth that he never thought he would say sober. "I, Disaster Dante Riddle, the elite Shadow Wolf, do swear my eternal loyalty to Harry and Serenity Potter as their loyal friend and love." He just felt like it was the right thing to do… Danny would never figure out why he did it, but he did.

* * *

Hermione had _finally_ managed to figure out the password Harry set on his door only to find the door leading out to the hallway locked and heavily warded. She carefully crept across the room and leaned her ear against the door where Serenity and Riddle slept for she had heard a bit of a commotion not even five minutes ago. 

To say Hermione was shocked when she heard the person who was probably her only ally in her current situation swearing his loyalty to their "captors" was an understatement. She didn't notice that the door wasn't fully shut until she leaned her weight against it, and the door opened.

Hermione giggled nervously at the shocked stares and an amused, raised eyebrow. "What is Granger doing here, brother?!" Serenity shrieked and tried to shield the half-vampire from view.

Riddle immediately pulled the veela onto his lap and said, "Calm down, darling."

"Calm down!? Calm down?! She's staring at your chest! She's staring at someone that's mine!"

"Really," Riddle drawled rather sarcastically, "because I don't remember surrendering my life to you. I just swore my loyalty, two _**very**_ different things."

Hermione almost gulped when Serenity glared at her fiercely. "Brother, get out of here and take Granger with you."

* * *

Danny hugged Serenity when they were alone at last. 'Oh, jeeze,' he thought when she turned to him with her honey eyes big and watery. 

"Please… I want you to be mine and mine alone," she begged with her puppy eyes locked on him.

"So sorry, lovely, but I _like_ my freewill."

Serenity's lip quivered and she tried again. "You can still have some freedom and some independence… Just let me be your owner, your caretaker."

"Uh… keep going…"

Hopeful eyes gazed into his as the veela wrapped her arms around him tightly before purring in his ear, "Let me be the one who dresses you, who stays with you when you're hurt or ill, who loves and cares for you, just do what I ask and say in return. Think about it, we'll have the perfect relationship. No fighting or anything. Just happiness and the joy of being together and in love forevermore…"

It was times like these that Danny hated his vampire side, especially when he found himself agreeing without hesitation…

* * *

Hermione shrieked when she woke up in Harry's bed. Harry got up sleepily and mumbled, "Where's the coffee…?" 

A head of long, messy black hair poked through the doorway. A deep voice asked, "Are you two okay?" with concern.

"Mate, is Sister up yet…?"

"I hope so considering she was the one who pounced on me to get me up…" muttered Danny.

"That would be creepy if she did that while still sleeping."

"No, really?"

"Where is she?"

"Making breakfast."

"Brother, what's wrong?!" a panicked voice gasped. Serenity burst into the room panting.

"Granger is spazzing that she and Har are in the same bed," Danny answered with amusement.

"You spazzed when you woke up to see that you were just in your boxers after I pulled your pajama bottoms off last night when you were sleeping."

"I didn't know! You could have told me you didn't mind if I was just in my boxers!"

"Dearie, we're married."

"…good point."

"Come on, hubby, breakfast time," Serenity stated before dragging the vampire out of the room.

"Can't I put some shorts on or something first?!"

"Oh, right…"

Harry snorted at his friends' antics before turning back to his still scared girlfriend. "What's the matter, Mi?"

"What's the matter?! What's the matter!?!? You **kidnap** me, my parents are probably worried sick, and you made me sleep in your bed!"

"Your parents know you're here. I had sister convince her vampire to forge a note in your handwriting. All he needed was a sample of your handwriting. The advantage of your loyal, bestest friend being an artist…"

Hermione's eyes grew wide when she realized that no one was going to realize what was going on. "You are insane!"

"So? It's fun being insane. I gave up sanity when I saw how much more fun Dan had compared to me."

Hermione wasn't surprised.

* * *

Hermione was trying to get Harry's strong grip keeping her on his lap off her as Serenity and Harry discussed what they would do for the day. Danny had dozed off with Serenity on him pretty quickly and was now lightly snoring. 

Hermione had no idea what was going on because they just had to be speaking Portuguese.

They seemed to have made up their minds on plans because Serenity started to gently shake her husband awake. "Hm…?" the vampire muttered as he blearily opened his blue eyes.

"Brother and you are going… somewhere. I'm taking Granger."

"Ah, no pretty wifey?"

"Don't call me that."

"Stop calling me hubby then," the vampire retorted and stretched his arms out.

"Make me. You said I could own you if I didn't completely dictate your life…!"

"Keywords are 'don't completely dictate my life'."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and got off him. "Kissy before you two go, dearie."

"Gladly."

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and pretended to make gagging noises. "Come on, Dan…!" Harry whined after five minutes of the two kissing. 

"Coming." The vampire hugged the veela tightly one last time before following his friend.

"Where we going, Jamie?" Danny asked curiously.

"…don't know."

"Well, that's sure helpful."

"Do you just want to walk around that new shopping area and see if there's something interesting? I heard there's an arcade."

"Sure, whatever. I'm just glad to be out of the house…"

"…sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, Harry," Danny said soothingly and threw his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. "Besides, who else do I know that's at the perfect size for me to use as an armrest besides you?"

"Hey!"

"…actually, now that I think about it, I think Mother is as tall as you…"

"Please stop pointing out that your family is tall…"

"Sorry, Harry. Lamias are known for being lanky."

"…you actually know what lanky means?"

"Hard not to know when people always call you that."

"Oh…"

"Why do you always trail off…?"

"Hey…! You just did it too!"

"…oh."

"Where is it again…?"

"Do you want me to just warp us there? I was there once, but I didn't really look around. I was picking up lovely's birthday present."

"Ah…"

"Stop trailing off…!"

"Do what you preach."

"Do you want me to?"

"Do what?"

"Warp us to the new shopping thingy."

"Sure."

Danny grasped his shoulder, and they were gone in a black flash.

"Arcade…" Danny muttered.

"Race ya."

"You're on."

Harry groaned when he was left in the dust. "Note to self, never race really fast vampire bestest friend and brother-in-law…" he muttered to himself. He sighed and sprinted into the arcade.

"Beat ya."

"I noticed…"

* * *

Hermione had no idea what was going on as she was expertly dragged through a crowded mall by her boyfriend's sister. She had a feeling that Serenity was all too used to dragging people around… 

"Where are we going?" demanded the brunette.

"Shopping, duh, Granger. Brother said you were smart," the blonde snapped and dragged her into a department store by the arm. Hermione couldn't hold back a wince from her strong grip.

"You're hurting my arm, Serenity!"

"Do you _really_ think I care, Granger?"

"I doubted it, but it was worth a try."

"I don't know what Brother sees in you…"

…let's just leave that scene to the imagination due to lack of wanting to scar innocents about what happens when two girls with a mutual dislike are forced to spend a good amount of time together.

* * *

"I have a really bad feeling about leaving Mi in Sister's hands…" Harry muttered as he lost the game he was playing at that moment. 

"I don't blame you, bro," Danny said. "Those two can't stand each other."

"I know… I'm not sure why either."

"Really. It doesn't make any sense. Before I thought lovely was jealous but now…"

"Me too. Mi-Mi doesn't like Sister either. Normally Mi tries to be friends with everyone."

"Strange…"

"I'm hungry."

"That was random."

"Let's go eat somewhere… Please?"

"There's a café deli thing next door."

"Okay. Come, bestest friend." Harry grabbed Danny's arm and dragged the vampire out.

* * *

Hermione was shocked. She was actually getting along with Serenity Potter. Once the ice had been broken, Hermione was surprised to see that they actually shared a lot of opinions in common like the recklessness of Quidditch. 

The two girls were actually chatting in a café at the mall.

"What do you mean Brother does risky dives? You let him?!"

"I can't stop him, and others actively encourage him."

"He could break his neck!"

"I know. I've told him that, but he never listened."

"We should destroy his broom then or at least enchant it so it won't go up so high…"

"I don't know about you, but I don't know how to do that without him noticing."

"Damn…"

* * *

Harry and Danny were pleasantly surprised to see that Hermione and Serenity were both still alive and unharmed when the two girls got back to the Nundu Headquarters. Serenity was immediately scooped up in Danny's arms and carried into their room. 

"I missed you, lovely," Danny whispered in her ear.

"Missed you too, dearie. Now take your shirt off and lie on your stomach on the bed."

"What are you planning on doing…?"

"I want to pet you while I read."

"Can I grab a sketchbook then? I'm not sleepy…!"

"Last time you said that you fell asleep."

Danny stuck his tongue out and jumped on the bed. He hugged the veela before obeying her command. Serenity sat next to him and started to stroke where the dark-brown wolf was branded on his back.

"Hey, dearie," Serenity said and broke the silence.

"Yes, my love?"

"We're going to convince your great-uncle to turn Voldie on Saturday to get him out of the way without killing him; well, technically we are, but…"

"I get what you mean. How…?"

"Tell him how Voldie treats you might be enough… The ritual…"

"Oh, right…"

"Brother and I are discussing the best way to talk the Nundus into world domination without revealing everything."

"You do that, just don't get hurt."

"Hm, how could I with my snexy pet vampire to protect me?"

"Not a pet. Stop calling me that already."

"Fine, my snexy vampire then, happy?"

"Yepperz. Can you go a little higher and to the left? My back itches in that one spot where I can't reach."

Serenity moved her hand and asked, "There?"

"A little lower… There! Thanks!"

"You're so cute!" gushed Serenity suddenly.

"And so are you," replied the vampire nonchalantly.

Serenity started to run her fingers through his hair and scratch his head.

"Mm… that feels good," muttered Danny despite himself.

"Silly. Hey, what are ya drawing?"

"You and Granger stealing Harry's broom and throwing it in a fire. It's a comic strip."

"How did you-?"

"You two think too loud."

"Oh well, I guess it's better having the person who considers me his owner knowing than the person it's about… and-. EEP!"

Serenity couldn't help but squeal when Danny lunged at her and held her captive in his arms.

* * *

Voldemort blinked a few times when he thought he saw someone in the library late at night. Dawn was next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Did you see something?" he quietly asked her. 

She lifted her head and closed her eyes in concentration. "No… Wait, yes. I can't tell where though for some reason… Get your wand out. I think there's someone in the room."

Voldemort winced for two reasons. They were suddenly surrounded by angry vampires, and his wife chose that moment to squeeze him tightly with the daggers she called fingernails digging into his arm.

"Dawn, let go of the child abuser," one of them said. Voldemort almost gulped when King Jeremiah was revealed as the speaker.

"What are you talking about, Uncle Jerry?!"

"Imagine my surprise when Dante and his darling mate came over and both were visibly upset. They discovered that _someone_ cast rituals on an infant Dante, messing with his magic. He was worried about you, Dawn. How come you never told me that Harry Potter cast your mate out of his body? Serenity had been curious about your survival and did research. She showed me the sole reason that she found."

"Um… uh… Wait, what rituals? Tom Marvolo Riddle! I told you not to!"

* * *

Voldemort fought against the pair of strong arms keeping him still. He was not being turned if he had anything to say about it… Someone had already pulled his hair out of the aristocratic ponytail he kept it in so whoever was going to pierce his neck could bite it. 

Voldemort glared furiously at the two heads poking out from behind the door. Jeremiah looked at the same direction as him and smiled at the two teenagers. "Dante, Serenity, don't be shy."

"We're fine where we are," Dante insisted.

The Dark Lord's mother-in-law, Veronica, rolled her eyes and gently pushed the teenagers into the room. "Come along, dears."

"Don't you need to tell your parents something, Dante?" Jeremiah gently probed.

"What?" Voldemort heard Dawn say from behind the chair he was currently being forced to sit in. She was obviously trying to calm him down by the way she was rubbing his shoulders.

The teenagers looked down with flushed faces. They were obviously about to retire to bed by the fact they were both in pajamas.

"Please tell me she's not pregnant," Dawn muttered.

"What?!" snapped the veela. "I am not pregnant!" She had let go of Dante's hand and raised her arms in the air flustered. Her pajama top sleeve fell down revealing the word "Dante" engraved in her skin.

"Ah… you two are fully bonded," Dawn cooed as she continued to massage Voldemort's shoulders.

"Dante, I need some of your blood," Jeremiah said with a dagger and goblet in hand.

"Why…? I thought that-."

"There is more than one way to turn someone."

"Oh… But won't the fact that I'm not a hybrid affect it?"

"…you're not a hybrid."

"He's got pointy ears for a reason!" Serenity chirped.

"What she's _trying_ to say is that I'm part elf because I'm a mage."

"We can take away the non-vampire blood out from the sample quickly."

"Okay," Dante said. He took the dagger and carefully slit his wrist.

"Ew!" Serenity said with her eyes closed.

"Love, maybe you should go back to our room…"

"I think I'll do that before I throw up."

"Is she squeamish by any chance?" Jeremiah sarcastically asked after the blonde rushed out of the room.

"Yes, could you tell?"

Voldemort managed to elbow whoever was holding him back in the gut and ran towards where his wand was. He almost reached it when someone else grabbed it. Dante was casually leaning against the wall twirling his wand in his hand. "Looking for something, Father? Does he need this still, Uncle Jerry?"

"No."

"Okay." Voldemort scowled in anger but felt a flash of fear hit him when Dante snapped his wand with ease. Black ropes wrapped around the former Dark Lord's torso created by his own son. "Here you go. I'll remove the energy bonds when you guys are done. I'm going to go check on my wife now…"

"Thank you, Dante. You need to heal the cut still."

Dante waved with his freehand as he licked the wound on the other wrist.

Voldemort was forced back in the chair. His only warning was Dawn whispering in his ear, "This won't hurt a bit, love." She pierced his neck with her fangs. The goblet filled with his wife's and son's blood was shoved in his mouth.

Voldemort tried to spit the vile-tasting liquid out to no avail. To his horror and shock, the blood started to gradually taste less vile and more appetizing with every passing moment until he was able to break the grip and grab the goblet himself, tipping the contents greedily into his mouth.

Dawn pulled away with a smile and purred in his ear, "Want more, Tom?" She almost mockingly waved her wrist in front of his face. Voldemort couldn't stop himself from grabbing the pale hand and sinking his newly formed fangs into it.

* * *

Danny watched with amusement. He had good timing with removing the bonds. Once he did, his father snatched the goblet and drained it. "Am I the only one suddenly feeling thirsty because of this…?" he mused aloud. 

"No, Prince Dante," one of the manor's servants said.

"That makes me feel a little better…" Danny felt like he was going to puke when his mother moaned softly. Right, normal people get… _excited_ when being fed off of. "Can we just give them a room or something? This is really grossing me out…"

"Dante, go bug Leon or your mate."

"Gladly…"

Danny ran out of the room again and into the bedroom he and Serenity slept in when they were "visiting".

"Did they do it, hubby?" Serenity earnestly asked.

"Yes. I snapped his wand personally. Can I feed off you…? I'm hungry now after watching that."

Serenity rolled her eyes and grabbed an elastic to pull her hair back. "Fine…"

"Thanks, love." Danny picked her up and placed her on his lap before bending down with his fangs elongated. Serenity burst into laughter when his fangs pierced her skin.

* * *

Tom was nervous. His Dawn wanted him to speak to their son. "Come on, Tom. He'll understand, I hope," Dawn whispered in his ear and held his hand for support. The new vampire sighed and was about to open the door when he heard laughter. 

"What is going on in there?" he asked quietly.

Dawn leaned her ear against the door before replying, "It sounds like our new daughter-in-law is laughing."

"…daughter-in-law?"

"They're fully bonded, the equivalence of marriage."

"Oh… Should we still go in? We might intrude on something."

"You just don't want to talk to our poor son."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Slytherin Manor, Voldemort's headquarters… 

"My Lord…?" Bellatrix hesitantly said as she knocked on the door. Her Lord said that he would be in the library. She was worried when she heard no reply.

Lestrange opened the door and saw the library was empty… There was a note posted on the inside of the door though…

_To Whom It May Concern: _

_Imagine my surprise when my wonderful grandnephew told me more about Lord Voldemort… Well, let's just say he is retiring from the whole Dark Lord thing and is staying at the Lamia village for he will soon be one of them. No one harms my heir or heiress._

_-King Jeremiah IV_

* * *

Dawn gave her newly turned mate a look and opened the door. Imagine their shock when they saw their son feeding off his mate who was laughing hysterically. 

"Um, what the hell is wrong with her?" whispered Tom.

Dawn was highly amused how he was acting. He was normally like this only in front of her when he absolutely knew they were alone. Not in front of their son and daughter-in-law…

Dante looked up and pulled away. He licked the wound shut and licked the blood off his lips. "What?" asked Dante.

"Really, do you mind? We could have been snogging for all you knew," Serenity added and hugged Dante.

Dawn gently shoved Tom forward and stated, "He wants to talk to you, Dante."

"No I don't!"

"Fine, he _has_ to talk to you."

"I do?"

"He's acting weird," decided Serenity. "I'm leaving. If you say those two numbskulls have to talk, lock them in here."

"Hey! I am not a numbskull!" Dante whined.

"Yeah you are."

"You should be nicer to me…!"

"Why? Because we're married now? Sorry, love. The only reason why I would be extra nice to you if you were ill, hurt, or pregnant, but I _really_ hope the latter doesn't happen."

Serenity left the room quickly and grabbed Dawn's arm. She slammed the door shut right as both male vampires tried to get out. "…how come I didn't think of that?" Dawn muttered to herself.

"Eh, I have experience. My best friends are both dense, imbecilic guys." Serenity snapped her fingers, and the door grew gold with wards. "Just tell me when you want me to let them out."

Dawn decided not to let go of one of her rare chances to actually talk to Dante's ingenious mate. She wrapped an arm around the petite veela's shoulders and led her into a spare room with the blonde trying to leave. She realized that Serenity probably needed to know some things…

"What is it?" whined the blonde with a cute pout.

"I realized that no one probably ever told you about, um, you know… Oh, and pouting cutely isn't getting you out of this."

"Okay! Just because I don't have parents does not mean you have to give me The Talk!" the blonde insisted when she realized what Dawn was talking about.

"Really, why do you think I locked Tom and Dante in the same room?"

* * *

"I, uh. First thing, your mother made me do this with threats of sleeping on the damn couch for a month. Um," Tom started nervously to his rather annoyed son who had just stopped pounding on the door. 

"You sound like Uncle Jerry when he gave me The Talk minus the threats," Danny stated with his arms crossed.

"He already gave it to you?" was a rather hopeful answer.

"Yeah… About a month or so ago, why?"

"…I never thought I would be thanking him."

"You were… Oh!"

"Wow, you used your brain."

"Wow, so did you!" retorted Dante with a smirk.

Tom gave his son a look but knew better than to actually do anything to the person who was the prince in this village. He was going to send back another retort when he looked in the mirror. …there was nothing there.

"What the…?" he muttered and went closer. He put his hand to it but nothing still was seen.

He heard Danny come behind him and gasped when a very unclear reflection of Dante was seen as if there was someone his size in front of him. Well, he was in front of him…

"Father, you are a vampire. Vampires don't have reflections. Sure, the sensitivity to light except when newly turned, the whole cross thing, and not being seen in photos is fake, but we don't have reflections."

"But you're in it."

"And it's hazy because I'm only part."

Tom muttered something about not being informed about anything.

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed. "Do you know how long Mother's locking us in here?" Danny asked out of boredom. He wanted out of here! Well, actually, he wanted to go to sleep. 

"No. I didn't even know that I was going to be locked in here in the first place, Dante."

"Neither did I so don't take it out on me."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are!"

Tom smirked before saying, "Are."

"Not!"

"I'm glad you agree, Dante."

"Wait, hey!"

* * *

A flushed Serenity fled the room once her new mother-in-law stepped away from the door. She removed the wards on the door the father and son were locked in and tackle-hugged the younger vampire. 

"Hi, Vix," Danny sarcastically said to the clingy girl.

"Shut up and kiss me."

The former Dark Lord edged out of the bedroom quickly and closed the door.

* * *

Serenity smirked and pushed the vampire's face away. After she cast silencing wards, she said, "Sorry, consort, I just needed to get him out of the room." 

Danny stuck his lip out cutely. "But, love…!"

"Tomorrow, you've been such a good boy today, dearie," Serenity cooed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hey, love, why were you bright pink when you entered…?" innocently asked Danny.

"Your mother decided that she had to give me The Talk."

"Ouch, Father _was_ going to give it to me until I told him Uncle Jerry already did."

"You lucked out." Mainly out of jealousy, Serenity pushed the vampire over and gave his butt a firm whack.

"Ow! I didn't do anything!"

"So? I own you. If I want to spank you, I can spank you."

"You're abusing me…!"

Serenity suddenly felt ashamed and started to soothingly rub his back after she knocked him down on his back and made him roll over. "Ah, I won't hurt you…"

"You just did."

"I'm sorry, dearie. I love you too much to hurt you."

"Then how come you're always hitting me?!"

"I didn't know I was hurting you… I'll stop."

"Really…?"

"Mm hm, how can I make it up to you?"

Danny smirked to himself and grabbed the blonde. "I'm tired," he decided and fell asleep with her held in his arms. Serenity smiled at her vampire before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Danny jolted awake when a scream was heard. Serenity—who had been awake for a while and was just playing with the vampire's hair while he slept—clung to him with a bit of fear. 

"Do you want to stay here and ward the door just in case or see what that was?" Danny asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"…see what that was if you hold me the whole time."

"I suggest you put some shorts on then since you decided that there is nothing wrong with you sleeping in just one of my shirts and your undies."

"Okay, can you get me a pair of your boxers…?"

Danny sighed but handed her a pair. "Do you want me to put you down, lovely?"

"Please."

Danny put her down and waited for her to pull the boxers on. She raised her arms expectantly making him pick her back up.

* * *

"What is it, Tom?" Danny heard his mother ask rather exasperatedly. 

Danny opened the door he knew was his parents' new room in the manor and raised an eyebrow. "Really, Father, some of us were sleeping."

"And some of us were taking advantage of someone who was sleeping and playing with the sleeping person's hair," Serenity stated.

"…is that why I was dreaming I was getting a haircut?" Danny muttered.

"M-my chest hair…" the former Dark Lord whimpered. "It fell out!"

"Amazing, dear. Did you seriously not know that male vampires don't have chest hair?" Dawn muttered with a bit of a snap in her tone.

"We don't!?" Danny whined.

"Be glad, dearie, I would have made you shave your chest if you did have chest hair. It's gross," Serenity stated.

"…are those Dante's boxers you're wearing, Serenity?" asked Dawn suddenly.

"Yeah. They're comfy and make great shorts!"

"She always does that… We bought her some for herself on her birthday, so she would stop stealing mine and Harry's at home. Here though, she has only mine to steal as far as she can tell."

"Aren't those a little… big?" Tom asked uncertainly.

"So…? Who cares? They're comfy and smell like Danny."

"…you sniffed his underwear?"

"Okay, something is wrong with that," muttered Danny. "I'm going back to bed…"

* * *

After a week of one being normal and the other shoving coffee down the other's throat, a miracle happened. 

"Danny… How long do you think it'll take Harry this time…?" Serenity muttered as she shook the vampire awake.

Danny shrugged and held the blonde to his chest. "Sorry, love, you seem to think you're my owner when psycho and get angry when Harry finds out I didn't automatically tell him."

"I think I like being your owner," Serenity stated and snuggled into the embrace with a purr.

'Danny… Is Ren normal…?' Harry's voice timidly rang in his head.

"Yes! Finally! You're both back to normal!" Danny shouted gleefully.

Serenity leaned against him in relief. "Thank, Morgana…"

'Danny…?'

'You guys are _finally_ back to normal.'

'Thank you! I think I should let Mi go home once she wakes up…'

'Yeah, maybe you should if you want to continue your relationship.'

'Well, at least she and Ren don't hate each other anymore.'

"Hey, uh, dearie…"

"Yes, lovely?"

"Um, promise not to hate me and leave me but um…"

"What?"

"…can I still own you?"

"…what? You're acting like you ever did. I was just humoring you, darling."

"I liked you like that though…!"

Danny gave her a look before viciously tickling her.

* * *

Later that day, Danny was searching for his friends with a bit of worry. He couldn't find them… He opened the door to their quarters and saw Harry and Serenity whispering with the heads put together. 

"What are you two doing…?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, right."

"We're not telling."

"Why?"

"Uh…"

"Do you think I'll get pissed and leave you? I can't leave anyways because I was stupid and swore my loyalty to you guys and let Renny mark me… Stupid vampire side…"

Serenity smiled brightly and dragged the vampire over with her magic and dumped him between her and Harry. "Guess what?" she purred in her husband's ear rather seductively.

"What…?" muttered Danny as he held the blonde to his chest.

"Serenity, why did you have to use that tone?" Harry asked.

Serenity stuck her tongue out at Harry.

Danny coughed in a way that said get on with it.

The other teenagers exchanged nervous glances before Serenity whispered in the vampire's ear, "We, uh, still want to take over the world…"

Danny stood up and started to stride towards the door. "Y-you said you wouldn't leave!" Harry called.

"I'm not leaving; I'm getting ready to bang my head against the wall."

"I told you that that would have been his reaction! Pay up!" chirped Serenity as she held out an expecting hand. Harry made a face but put two galleons in his sister's outstretched palm.

Serenity smirked triumphantly before making her magic drag her mate over to them again; neither of the other teenagers wanted their best friend to damage his already messed up head. She quickly put the collar around his neck and stated, "Sit, stay, whatever. You can't leave our quarters until further notice. I'm sorry, love, but you mean too much to Harry and I. We are not letting you get hurt."

Danny slouched with a pout and crossed his arms. "How long?" he asked.

"Uh, we are holding a meeting tonight. Sorry, you can't go. We're going to press our idea; if the Nundus don't like it, we'll just leave. I inherited this house that is pretty far away that would work," Harry stated.

"What about Mindy?" quietly asked the vampire.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about her… She can come if you can talk her into it."

"But you're not letting me leave our quarters, and we're likely leaving tonight."

"…we'll let her in before the meeting sometime. We should probably pack some bags beforehand," mused Serenity as she hugged her love.

"What about now?" Danny asked.

"OK."

"You two are explaining it. You two are the ones basically kidnapping me."

"Danny's our prisoner again," chirped Serenity, "and he's a sexy prisoner!"

Danny growled under his breath warningly.

"Uh, sorry, dearie?"

Danny glared at his wife as Harry snuck out to find Mindy. "Love, will you please stop this? I don't want to be forced into submission. You should be very glad that I stupidly swore my loyalty to you guys, or else I would have knocked some sense into **both** of you."

Serenity whimpered and clung to his arm. "We're sorry. It's just that… we actually made progress… and…"

"Just can it. I won't struggle if I don't have to be involved unless it has to do with you or Jim's safety. I'll stay with you, but I won't fight for something I don't believe in."

"Fine."

Danny hugged her tightly and pecked her head. Serenity was about to make it more right as Mindy walked in.

"Daddy! That's gross."

"Sorry, kiddo."

"It's okay! Why did you need to talk to me?"

"Actually Harry and Ren need to talk to you about something… And, uh, Ren and I are sort of…"

Serenity rolled her eyes and stated, "We're married."

"Does that mean you're my mommy?" Mindy asked hopefully with big, olive eyes.

"If you want me to be."

"Yay!" The half-elf launched herself at Serenity and hugged the small veela tightly.

"Um…" started Harry.

"Uh…" went Serenity. Danny was sniggering under his breath.

"Is something wrong, Mommy, Uncle Jamie?"

Harry smiled at the name before saying, "There's a chance that Ren, Dan, and I will have to leave the house tonight. Your dad wanted you to come with us; he said we had to tell you because he doesn't really want to go in the first place, and it's Ren's and my fault…"

"Oh… Why are you leaving? When you coming back?"

"Probably never, kiddo," Danny whispered and hugged the girl he considered his daughter.

"What? My friends…"

"Um…" Danny looked at Serenity with big blue eyes.

Serenity sighed and asked, "Who do you consider your best friend here?"

"Daddy!"

"Your best friend that's closer to your age."

"Angie."

"She can come with us if she wants to. Danny and I will adopt her, and she'll be your sister then."

"Really?"

"You have to talk her into it though, Mindy."

"Okay! Yay!"

* * *

Much later that night, Danny was holding two sleeping girls with luggage surrounding him. Harry and Serenity were at the meeting. They had promised to use the pensieve they never used to show him the meeting afterwards. 

Not even fifteen minutes into the meeting, Harry and Serenity rushed into the room and slammed the door shut. "We're leaving," Harry said a little sadly.

"On the bright side, Gin and Ellie want to go with us, too," Serenity added cheerfully. Harry shrunk the bags and suitcases and handed them to Serenity. She dropped them in her purse.

"Ren, take one of your new daughters, please," Danny said as he picked Angela and Mindy up. Serenity took Angela—the smaller but older one.

Ellie and Ginny entered with paranoid glances behind them. Ginny was dragging Blaise Zabini with her for some reason…

"Why is he here? I thought-," Serenity started.

"I didn't want to lose my girlfriend," the Italian wizard muttered with a scowl.

"Wait, since when were you two dating?" Harry asked.

"May."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Can we just go? This is hard enough, damnit…"

"Fine, Danny, Ellie, I'm taking you two. Harry is taking Blaise and Gin."

A flash of gold and yellow was the last reminder the Nundus would get of their founders and original leaders on their side.

* * *

Danny took Angela from Serenity when they arrived in a dark manor. 

Harry smiled and said, "Welcome to Potter Castle."

"Where are we?" Ellie asked.

"I just said that, Ells!"

"Which country?"

"Oh, we're actually on an uncharted isle by the UK. The Isle of Man isn't that far away."

"How many bedrooms are there Harry?" asked Serenity as she glanced at the eight people.

"Um… Kreacher! Bubbles!"

Two house-elves—one looking much happier and healthier than the other—appeared. "Yes, Master," the female one asked with adoration in her eyes.

"Bubbles, how many bedrooms are there here?"

"Twelve, Master."

"Thank you. We'll need the two of you once we all pick our bedrooms out. My family and some of my friends are living here now with me."

Both elves bowed and left with cracks. "Who was the girl house-elf, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"My family's house-elf, Bubbles. There's another one named Ruby."

"Where are the rooms, bro?" Serenity asked as she made sure the one bag that wasn't shrunk didn't fall off her shoulder. It was filled with all of their books shrunken.

"Up the steps."

"Daddy," Mindy whispered in Danny's ear when the girl woke up.

"Hm?"

"Do I get my own room?"

"Yes, unless you and Angie want to share one."

"No!"

"Then you get your own room."

"Yay! Angie…! Wake up!"

Dark, brown eyes opened up blearily. "Wha…?"

"We get our own rooms!"

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Just wait a little, Angie, and you can sleep in your new room," Danny softly said and hugged both girls. Angie, who was not used to this fatherly affection, was in bliss at the attention she was getting from the former Nundu leaders, Danny especially.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Up we go then." Serenity grabbed Danny's arm as everyone went up the stairs, looking around the cozy castle Harry inherited.

Harry claimed the master suite, saying that he owned this place. Danny and Serenity claimed the one next to him with Mindy next to them. All of the eight occupants were in the same hallway, which was bad considering there was one bathroom in that wing besides the master bathroom…

* * *

"Love," Danny said as he hung their clothes up in the wardrobe. 

"Yeah, dearie?"

"Will you take the collar off now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Sorry, you can wander the property freely, but you're not leaving this island without me or Harry with you. I'm just leaving it on you because you currently can't warp away if you change your mind."

Danny made a pouty face as he hung up one of Serenity's few skirts. "Why do you say you don't own skirts when you really have three?"

"I don't wear them."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Oh…"

"So, how does it feel being the father of two now?"

"I don't know. Angela has only fallen asleep on me really. Haven't interacted enough with her."

"Me, too…"

"So, how does it feel to be a mother period?"

"Frigging awesome. I still want at _least_ six more kids, dearie. And since you're sorta trapped somewhere Harry and I can always find you, and you're our captive whether you like to admit it or not…"

"Only if you potty train them. I'm not doing it. I already potty trained Mindy. Other than that, we can have as many kids as you want as long as you don't try to kill me in labor."

"Veela are not violent like vampires!"

"I doubt that."

"Though I have to admit veela tend to demand the father of the child be tied up next to her in her sight."

"…scary. Why?"

"I don't know."

"I'll hold your hand the whole time. I'll still be in your sight."

Serenity shrugged and continued to place some of their books that specialized in things Harry and the others weren't interested in on the bookshelf.

Mindy and Angela cautiously poked their heads in. Mindy, after seeing that her parents weren't making out, said, "Daddy, Mommy, we're ready for bed."

"Okay, one second, kiddos."

Danny picked up Mindy and Angela and tucked both of them in with Serenity at his side.

Danny pecked Angela on the head after Serenity kissed her cheek. "Come on, dearie," Serenity whispered and tugged on his hand. Danny closed the door behind him and allowed himself to be dragged into his and Serenity's new room. "Let's just finish putting stuff away tomorrow," Serenity decided.

"Okay."

Serenity pushed him on the bed and lied next to him with her head on his chest. Serenity hugged Danny tightly and whispered, "I'm so glad you came with us."

"I could never leave you guys behind."

"We were unsure of what we would do if you refused to come with us…"

"What would you have done?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, I won't get mad."

"…we were considering of forcing you into your animagus form and put you in a warded cage… We were going to force you to come with us. Where's Shadow by the way? Darry is sniffing around the closet in here right now. I can see him."

"He's running around the castle sniffing everything. I'll have to take him on a walk when we explore the rest of the island."

"Harry showed me a map when we considered leaving. There's a freshwater spring and a freshwater lake. We can use the spring for water and swim in the lake. There's spells on the spring already to purify the water. Water from the ocean, sea, whatever that is surrounding us is filtered and used as water for the sinks, toilets, and showers. Harry is casting the enchantments that were on the old house now."

"…what about the other kids?" That was the question bugging Danny the most.

"Harry left the deed to the house and a key to a small vault he made. One hundred galleons get transferred in it monthly. We still have ways to know how the money gets spent, so unless all of the kids get adopted, no more money will be put in if they use the money for the war. We told them just that."

"What if they tell everyone? You and Harry can lose your job at Hogwarts."

"We cast wards everywhere that shoots Secrecy Spells out. All of the bathrooms, bedrooms, the kitchen, and the fireplace room have wards around all the entrances."

"You two were busy when I was locked upstairs."

"I know."

The two of them just lied there wrapped in each other's arms for a while and eventually fell asleep in without changing into pajamas.

* * *

Danny woke up to love-filled, honey eyes staring at him, and small fingers running through his hair. He didn't open his eyes though, for he heard Serenity had just started to quietly talk to him when she thought he was asleep. It seemed she didn't want him to hear what she was saying but needed to let it out. 

"Let me get it straight that I love you. I doubt I could love you anymore, but you always prove me wrong daily… It's just that I keep finding myself dazing off for a while now wondering about what life would be life if something was different… I keep finding myself dazing off and imagining you looking upset and falling to your knees, begging me to take away the responsibility of caring for yourself… You want me to tell you what to do, to make things so much simpler for you…"

Danny stiffened at that. There was a major con of being mated to a veela, and right there it was.

Serenity kept going, oblivious to the very awake, aware vampire. "At first I was filled with remorse, but then… I liked seeing you look at me with adoration. How you obeyed me without question and always had a smile on your face. You let me feed you, dress you, and you even wanted me to bathe you. Okay, admittedly it was getting a little dirty by then because I was picturing what a certain part of you I've never seen looked like…"

Danny sat up right then because he didn't want to hear where that was going and stated, "You're horny, love." He scooped the startled veela in his arms and asked, "Why do you want that out of me?"

"I-I don't know…"

Danny sighed and leaned his chin on the top of her head. "…is that really what you want?"

"…sorta."

"…I'm willing to compromise…" the vampire muttered under his breath and hung his head down.

Serenity lifted his chin up and stared in his beautiful, silvery eyes with a small smile. She softly asked, "Really?"

Danny nodded and received a kiss in return. "Yes… I'm yours… Always have been like you're mine. You just have more power over me. I don't care if you take care of me as long as I have freewill and some independence. Mainly, I just want out of the war."

"Okay. When do you want to sort this out? You can go back to sleep if you want. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I probably shouldn't have started talking when you stopped snoring because I do know that means you'll wake up soon."

"I was awake before you started talking. I cracked an eye open, saw you were about to say something you didn't want me to hear, and pretended to still be sleeping. I don't care. We can do it now. Might as well get it over… And you need to take a shower. What? Can't a man look after his wife?"

"I think we should change in front of each other now. We need to keep getting more comfortable around each other if we want the whole marriage thing to work."

"As in? Oh! You just want to see how big I am."

"I know!" the blonde chirped.

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes and mutter about perverted veela.

* * *

Serenity, Harry, Ellie, and Ginny were sitting in the new library and discussing plans. Danny and Blaise were upstairs playing with Mindy and Angela. Blaise had claimed the same thing Danny had. He would stay, but he didn't want to fight unless absolutely necessary. 

"So, what will we call ourselves? We are planning on voting on leaders once we have enough people," Serenity said.

"Uh… the marshmallow troops?" Ellie goofily asked.

"What is with you people and marshmallows?" Harry demanded.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Um… how about the Knights of something… I'm not sure what the something could be though," Ginny piped in.

"Good idea. How about… the Knights of Renaissance!" Serenity suggested

"Or the Renaissance Knights. That sounds a little better," Harry added.

"There we go. We're the Renaissance Knights from now on."

And that is the start of the revolution that would forever change the world… How something like coffee started it all is unbelievable in itself.

* * *

Ha! I looked over it and reposted. There, most and hopefully all previous mistakes went bye-bye with some stuff added. 


End file.
